


Partners

by Nomin_Ambassador



Series: shades of nomin [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, DID YOU FUCKING SAW THE YEARBOOK #2, Fights, Fluff, M/M, donghyuck just hates jeno's ass lmao, everyone was beautiful fuck, kingsman - Freeform, this fic was inspired by Jeno's kingsman look there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomin_Ambassador/pseuds/Nomin_Ambassador
Summary: Jaemin noticed how the colors of Jeno’s eyes flicked into different hues, even behind his thick glasses. Jeno’s eyes is enticing, but scary. They give a lot of hidden messages, they give a lot of warnings. But at the same time, they’re always empty.





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the NCT 2018 YEARBOOK #2 because i'm a huge fan of kingsman and Jeno just pulled that galahad look I'm crying. They all look sooooo good. I wrote this just for an hour so don't expect much. I'm really sorry if it's not what you wanted to read I just wanna pull this mature couple nomin stuff for the first time in my life lmao. I've never wrote an aged up nomin fic before so yeah... enjoy?

 

 

-

 

“I told you to wait didn’t I? I told you to be on stand by? Why is your skull so thick Jaemin?!”

 

Jaemin didn’t even flinch when Jeno’s furious scream echoed the room. The nurse did though. So he tapped the poor girl’s shoulder gesturing her an okay sign. The nurse checked his arm one more time before she disappeared behind the door of the clinic. Jaemin turned back to the man who’s eyebrows were etched together, rolling his eyes when Jeno’s hard glare was still focused on his face.

 

 

The brunette licked his dry lips before bringing his fingers towards his gunshot wound that was now wrapped in a bandage courtesy of the nurse awhile ago. He ran his fingertips through it, and smiled when he felt the familiar sting. He had been doing this job for 4 years, and he can already say that the sting of his wounds and bruises are his old friends.

 

 

“Are you even listening to me? When will you ever follow me Agent Na?” Jeno rubbed his palms over his face, sitting himself in a chair opposite to Jaemin.

 

 

The younger blinked. “I did the right thing, Agent Lee.” Jaemin firmly muttered, his eyes never leaving Jeno’s.

 

 

He saw Jeno’s jaw clenching. He was holding his anger back that, was obvious. What Jaemin doesn’t understand is why, why was Jeno so mad for no apparent reason. He injured his arm yes, but that’s part of his job description. What isn’t part of Jeno’s job description is to get angry at him like this.

 

 

“Throwing yourself unto danger isn’t the right thing Na, that’s just fucking stupid.” Jeno grimly answered.

 

 

It irked Jaemin to be honest, how the older always treated him as incapable. Incapable of the things that Jeno is capable. Not even the white walls of the room they were in that Jaemin always liked made his irritation towards his partner lessen.

 

 

“You did it first Lee. It was a two-man mission, the order was clear. It’s a mission that can’t be done alone, even by _a great agent like you_. You can’t just make me stay out of it and finish everything off you fucker.” Jaemin hissed.

 

 

Jaemin noticed how the colors of Jeno’s eyes flicked into different hues, even behind his thick glasses. Jeno’s eyes is enticing, but scary. They give a lot of hidden messages, they give a lot of warnings. But at the same time, they’re always empty.

 

 

He wasn’t sure if it was part of their training, or if its just Jeno’s style of dealing with things. But he intimidates Jaemin a lot, everytime those hard orbs lands on him Jaemin could feel his heart leaping out of his skin.

 

 

Jeno stared into his soul for who knows how long, his gaze was melting Jaemin’s inside but he chose not to back down. Finally, Jeno shot him a sharp look before rising from his seat and turning his back from Jaemin to reach for the door. “That’s it. You can’t take any mission for 2 weeks and that’s final.”

 

 

Along with the door closing was Jaemin’s heart and jaw dropping.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“He’s just drinking right now, the same old pub.” Donghyuck quietly announced, which made Jaemin’s head turn to the red haired agent comfortably sitting on the sofa. He was doing something with his laptop but Jaemin never failed to notice how he would stop for a moment, just looking at something from behind his specs.

 

 

Jaemin hummed in response and got back to petting his dog’s fur. “He loved their brandy.”

 

 

He could feel Donghyuck’s eyes on him so he turned to him again in curiosity. “He’s drinking beer though.”

 

 

Well that didn’t surprise Jaemin either. Jeno drinks beer when he’s stressed or when he’s thinking. He was still probably upset that Jaemin got injured again. He always does that. He might not express it, but Jaemin knows Jeno always blame himself whenever Jaemin gets injured while accomplishing a mission.

 

 

Donghyuck noticed his worry so he closed his laptop and faced Jaemin. “Jeno’s an annoying piece of shit. Stop thinking about it.” He said, rubbing Jaemin’s shoulders.

 

 

Jaemin shook his head and looked at his dog on his lap. “He hadn’t come home for 3 days now. That’s why I asked you to come and tell me where he is. He confiscated my glasses, my gun and even my phone. He was dead serious when he said he wouldn’t let me do a mission too.”

 

 

The red-haired clicked his tongue. “Yeah, I heard he was taking your assigned mission under his name and doing them all along with his. I bet he hadn’t slept yet since he stepped out of your shared apartment. That kid is a pain in the ass.”

 

 

Jaemin sighed in frustration. Now who’s the thick headed among the two of them?

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jaemin’s eyes cracked open when he heard faint sound of footsteps, his hand traveling towards his dagger almost immediately. Instinct.

 

 

It was unneeded though. The warm hand on top of his stopping him from pulling the weapon out. Jaemin looked up to the man in his neat black suit and brown bow tie, standing so perfectly in front of him.

 

 

Jaemin tried getting up, groaning when a pain shoot throughout his body. He fell asleep in the sofa and Donghyuck didn’t even wake him up. Great.

 

 

He turned to the wall clock and it flashed a time in between wee hours of the morning which made Jaemin frown. “You finally came home.” he mumbled to the man who was now discarding his suit only leaving the white undershirt and getting his black-rimmed glasses out of his face.

 

 

Jaemin neared him and reached for his bow tie, undoing the thing and opening up the first two buttons of Jeno’s shirt. “You smell like you drank a lot. Why are you having a good time without me Lee.” Jaemin teased, backing away right after.

 

 

“You asked Haechan to come didn’t you? Did he tell you I chased down a drug lord today and got chased by a politician’s hired gunman too? Or you just both sat and chitchatted about me drinking on the pub the whole afternoon”

 

 

Jaemin sat himself back unto the sofa while his boyfriend stumbled towards the fridge, pulling out a water container and chugging the content down. “Well what do you want me to do here, rot?”

 

 

Jeno turned to him for a moment. “I don’t know, maybe to reflect on your mistakes?” he suggested, closing the fridge and walking towards Jaemin’s figure.

 

 

The brunette chuckled, “If we’re talking about reflecting, I suppose you stay here and reflect with me Lee.”

 

 

Jeno pushed him gently towards the corner of the sofa and laid his body on the furniture, his head on Jaemin’s lap. “Sounds a great idea.”

 

 

They were silent for a few minutes. He was running his fingers through Jeno’s soft blond locks, humming a song he heard over the radio. He wanted to say something, Jaemin was contemplating but he knew they should talk about it if he didn’t want their little fight to last for another week.

 

 

“I’m sorry.” he started, staring at Jeno’s closed eyes. Jaemin knew he could hear him though, he just do.

 

 

He felt Jeno sighing, his eyes fluttering open. “You do understand why I’m acting like this right?” the older asked, a glint of hope present on his face.

 

 

Jaemin nodded, caressing the boy’s flushed cheeks. “I do. I know I’m stupid for always being irrational with my decisions and getting myself into danger. It’s just… It’s just that you’re unfair sometimes too.”

 

 

Jeno didn’t answer back so he kept on talking, eyes still trained on his boyfriend’s face. “Jeno, I’m an agent too. It’s my job. And I hate seeing you going on your own just because you’re too afraid that something might happen to me.”

 

 

“I know. I’m sorry too. I’m just-- I’m just scared.” the older muttered.

 

”Of what?”

 

“Of losing you. Every time you get hurt, my heart feels like exploding. I don’t want you to leave, I would die willingly if that means I could be able to protect you.” Jeno answered honestly. He might be cold and strict when it comes to work, but every time they’re home, Jaemin gets to see this side of his boyfriend. So endearing and loving, the man that Jaemin has always loved.

 

Jaemin smiled a him before he leaned down to give the older a peck on his lips. “You’re not gonna lose me baby. I’m offended of how you treat me like I’m anything but a Kingsman agent.”

 

 

The blonde beamed and pulled him for another kiss, this time a longer one, full of love and adoration. “I’m so sorry. Okay I’ll be more laid back next time, but promise me one thing. You’ll never leave my side yeah?”

 

 

Jaemin nodded at him and kissed his forehead. “Never. Let’s do all the missions together okay? Side by side.” At that moment, he saw the stars in Jeno’s eyes. And the moon. How his eyes reflected the crescent shape of the moon above them, they’re beautiful.

 

 

**He knew one thing. That moment, the message that Jeno was trying to deliver through his eyes is his love for him. For his partner, for his Na Jaemin.**

 

* * *

 

 

_“So, will you lift that 2 weeks suspension now?”_

_“No.”_

 

_“asshole.”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Omygosh I was really tryng to edit to so I could upload it last night but I fell asleep wtf please forgive me TTTT Anyways, I was writing a fluff fic before this and I've already written 4k words of that I might finish soon. Just stay tuned! Leave comments, they're the most appreciated~!
> 
> Talk to me on twt, @xiuchenfinity
> 
> -ROS


End file.
